La Cantante en el Club
by glheart
Summary: Unos restos humanos son encontrados en Nueva York, y el caso cae en manos del FBI. B&B deben viajar para investigar sobre el homicidio.. y para infiltrarse en el Club de Jazz en donde la víctima trabajaba. Situado después del 5.16.
1. La misión

**Este es mi primer fic criminal, por así decirlo. Trataré de que todo sea lo más acertado posible, a pesar de que no soy policía, agente, o antropóloga forense. Esta historia no está terminada aún, así que me encantaría escuchar sugerencias ;)**

**Espero que les guste la idea y que me den su opinión sobre ella, lo aprecio mucho.**

**Situado después del 5.16.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bones no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba malhumorado, lo sabía. Era lunes, y tenía sobre su escritorio un montón de papeleo por completar. Además, había tenido uno de esos sueños otra vez. En dónde su vida es simplemente perfecta. Brennan es su esposa, están esperando un hijo, y no resuelven homicidios. Pero este fue diferente de los otros. En este, no le decía Bren, sino Huesos. Y habían sido compañeros por un tiempo, pero ahora estaban retirados. Esta vez no había soñado con una fantasía, sino con un futuro que podía tener junto a ella. Y darse cuenta de eso hizo que se levantara de golpe, y que se quedara despierto por horas sólo para encontrarle explicación a su sueño.<p>

¿Qué significaba? ¿Que no era el coma que hizo que se enamorara de ella, tal vez? ¿Que realmente la amaba, después de todo? ¿O simplemente era un sueño y nada más?

Y darse cuenta de que no iba a olvidarla muy pronto también ayudaba que su malhumor aumentara. Debía olvidarla de una vez por todas, maldita sea. Ella no lo quería, y nunca lo hará. Pero su corazón parecía hacerse el sordo, porque ella seguía siendo lo más importante para él, junto a Parker.

El teléfono sonó, y con un suspiro exasperado respondió. – Booth.

– Agente Booth, lo necesito en mi oficina ahora.

Genial. Sólo eso faltaba, una reunión con Hacker en su oficina. Ese no era su día.

Sin decir más, colgó el teléfono y se levantó de su silla. Tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó. No quería que el imbécil de su jefe le llamara la atención.

Sin más, se dirigió al ascensor, presionó el botón del piso de Hacker rápidamente. Lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con Sweets, y estaba seguro que explotaría. El chico no se merecía su rabia acumulada, o tal vez sí.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron y Booth agradeció que estuviera vacío. Conversaciones con agentes que no le agradaban no iba a ayudar con su humor.

Entró y esperó a que las puertas se vuelvan a cerrar. Mientras subía piso por piso pensó en algo que haya hecho que merecía una reunión con Hacker. Los casos habían sido normales, así que probablemente no era por eso. Y si... No, no. El chico no pudo abrir la boca. No. No le había dicho sobre sus conclusiones al FBI. Estaba seguro que Sweets era demasiado inteligente para hacer tremenda tontería.

Las brillantes puertas se abrieron y salió al corredor. Seguía pensando en la razón de la llamada de Hacker hasta que el ascensor a su derecha se abrió y la ocupante de él salió. Era su compañera. Sweets estaba en problemas.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la detuvo en su camino a la oficina de su jefe. – ¡Huesos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Oh. Recibí una llamada de Andrew, dijo que quería verme en su oficina por asuntos del FBI.

Claro_, Andrew_. Había olvidado ese detalle, su Huesos había salido con su jefe.

– Espera, ¿qué? ¿Asuntos del FBI?

Entonces, sí era lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Crees que Sweets le dijo sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros esa noche en el Hoover?

Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado hasta ahora, y la primera vez que ella lo hace, es porque está preocupada porque podrían ponerle como compañero a un agente inexperto. Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la oficina de Hacker, sin esperar por ella. No pudo ver la mirada herida de Brennan, sólo escuchó los pasos de ella detrás de él.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina del Asistente Hacker y esperaron a que el terminara su llamada.

– Sí... Ya están aquí... Bien... Yo le informo, Señor – dijo él para la persona en la otra línea. Luego se dirigió a ellos. – Bien. Booth, Temperance, me alegra que estén los dos aquí. Necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes.

Ambos estaban tensos, temiendo lo peor.

– Necesito pedirles un favor. Hay un caso...

Dándose cuenta de que no era lo que estaban pensando, los compañeros exhalaron en alivio. Hacker lo notó.

– ¿Qué pensaban que diría?

– Nada – respondieron simultáneamente.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle importancia.

– Como iba diciendo, hay un caso que cayó en manos del FBI hace poco. El cuerpo de la víctima llegará al Jeffersonian a mediodía, junto a la evidencia recogida de la escena del crimen.

Oh, Hacker. Acabas de cometer un grave error.

– ¿Qué? Asistente Hacker, odio que los restos sean comprometidos, necesito inspeccionar el cuerpo en la escena del crimen. Recuerde eso. Espero que no hayan destruido pruebas importantes por su negligencia.

Avergonzado, Hacker bajó su mirada. – Lo entiendo, Temperance. No sucederá de nuevo.

Booth estaba sonriendo por dentro.

– Bueno, como iba diciendo, el cuerpo llegará al laboratorio en un par de horas desde Nueva York, la víctima estaba en tal descomposición que fue imposible dejarlo en la escena del crimen hasta que pudieran viajar hasta allí, así que tuvieron que transportar el cuerpo directamente a DC.

Era una excusa para la acción que había tomado, pero Brennan no la aceptaba. Hacker se dio por vencido y siguió con el caso. Les dio a ambos documentos y archivos sobre el caso, los compañeros estaban sentados frente al escritorio de él.

– Como pueden ver, el departamento de policía de Nueva York ya identificó a la víctima, su nombre es Theresa Grant, caucásica, de 28 años. Trabajaba en un club nocturno, cantaba allí. Han buscado a sus familiares, pero al parecer vivía sola y la única familia que tiene es una hermana que reside en Italia actualmente. La única pista que tenemos es ese club, pero nadie quiere hablar de nada. No confían en agentes y policías.

Oh, no. Conocía eso. Personas que no confiaban en los federales, necesitaban infiltrarse, y eso significaba...

– Y necesito que vayan como agentes encubiertos. Bueno, agente y antropóloga.

– No. No, no, no, no.

– ¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera he terminado, agente Booth.

Ir encubiertos con Huesos siempre significaba problemas. Dormir en una cama juntos, fingir ser amantes, y cuidar que ella no se hiriera en la misión.

– Si aceptan el caso, fingirán estar enamorados. No me importa si están en una relación, comprometidos o casados. Sólo que están enamorados.

No fingiría, eso era seguro.

– Tú serás un barman, y Temperance será la cantante-camarera reemplazando a Theresa, claro si ambos aceptan la misión – dijo señalándolos cada vez que los nombraba.

Naturalmente, Brennan estaba emocionada por hacer su papel. –Acepto.

Los ojos le brillaban, y una sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro. Giró su rostro para verlo. No podía negarle nada, nunca podía hacerlo cuando tenía esa mirada. Soltó un largo suspiro. Sería un _largo_ caso por resolver.

– Yo también.


	2. El cuerpo

**¡Hola! Me alegra tanto que les guste por dónde va la historia :) A todos los que han dejado su review: Gracias! Realmente los aprecio.**

**Hay unas cosas que necesito aclarar ahora: Esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Booth, y cuando sea necesario, utilizaré la tercera persona para narrar. Sólo quiero que no haya confusiones.**

**Tal vez parezca que lo que más importa es el caso ahora, pero necesito que el homicidio sea estable y no desviarme de él. Les aseguro que los momentos B&B llegarán ;)**

**Odio las largas notas de autor, así que no diré más.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bones no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, estaría escribiendo <em>Bones<em>, no Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Hacker se apresuró en darnos varias indicaciones para el viaje hasta Nueva York. Iríamos en un 2009 Dodge Challenger de color negro, ya que es un poco más discreto y normal que un auto federal. También nos dio información sobre el lugar en dónde nos quedaríamos durante la investigación. Pero algo en la seriedad e importancia de este caso me hacía dudar. No es que el FBI no se preocupe por cada caso, pero las medidas que Hacker estaba tomando sobre el caso, y la mirada de él... Era raro.<p>

Nos entregó más documentos y nos deseó suerte. Se levantó de su escritorio y abrió la puerta.

–Tienen hasta las 6 de la tarde para prepararse, lleven lo necesario. Ahora necesito que se retiren, lo lamento pero necesito dar un reporte a mi jefe en este mismo instante sobre cómo va la operación.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono. Algo ocurría con este caso, y lo voy a averiguar.

Sin decir más, Huesos y yo salimos del despacho de Hacker, ambos absorbiendo la información dada. No tenía nada más que hacer en ese piso, y ella tampoco, así que nos dirigimos a los elevadores.

–Iré al Jeffersonian para ver los restos y dejar todo listo para la investigación –dijo tratando de empezar una conversación mientras esperábamos por los ascensores.

Tenía esa mirada triste que no utilizaba muy seguido, aquella que me obligaba a hacer todo lo que ella quisiera con tal de sacar la tristeza de sus ojos.

Aún recordaba mi cambio de humor cuando mencionó la noche frente al Hoover, esa era la razón de su incomodidad hacia mí. Y era mejor así, estar distanciados de nosotros, para poder salvar nuestra relación laboral y amistad. Pero... Esa mirada.

–Bueno, también quiero ver el cuerpo, para conocer más del caso, tú sabes. Te acompaño al Jeffersonian –dije. No pude detenerme.

–¿No tienes ningún asunto que resolver aquí? ¿Papeleo? –preguntó inclinando su cabeza.

–Nah, ya terminé con todo –mentí.

Ella sonrío un poco. –Está bien.

Estaría enamorado de Huesos por siempre, no cabía duda.

Cuando llegó el elevador, ambos entramos a él y presioné el botón para el subterráneo. Al llegar allí nos embarcamos en la camioneta que se ubicaba en el parqueo 4-47. Durante el camino al Instituto Jeffersonian, pensé mucho en lo que debía hacer con Huesos. Alejarme de ella ya no era una opción. Aunque no podía estar con ella como yo realmente quería, aún valoro su amistad. Pero estar junto a ella y no poder tenerla como quisiera era cansado. No me alejaría, sólo necesito distancia, perspectiva para arreglar todo esto. Tal vez unos días fuera del trabajo después de este homicidio sería lo mejor. Y luego volvería a ser su compañero, a estar junto a ella, sin *estar* con ella.

Sí, eso es lo que haría.

**~B&B~**

–Oh –fue lo único que pude decir. Ahora entendía por qué Huesos estaba tan callada en su despacho.

Los de Nueva York habían enviado los restos tan rápido porque el tejido estaba en alta descomposición. Creían que el Jeffersonian manejaba el tejido como ellos, cuando en realidad la especialidad del equipo son los huesos. Sin huesos, no hay Huesos.

Mi compañera odiaba sentirse inútil, y como ahora el trabajo había recaído en Cam, ella estaba desocupada.

–Esa es la razón de que Huesos no está aquí en la plataforma –le dije a Cam cuando vi el cuerpo sobre la mesa plateada.

–Supongo que sí. Se siente frustrada porque hoy es el único día que puede examinar el cuerpo y lo más probable es que no retiremos el tejido esta tarde. Tendrá que ir a Nueva York sin sabes absolutamente nada del caso, y ya conoces a la Dra. Brennan, no le gusta ir preparada.

Estaría furiosa por eso, y todo el entusiasmo por el trabajo encubierto se iría. Recordé lo brillantes que se tornaron sus ojos cuando Hacker mencionó que cantaría en ese bar. Quería verlo de nuevo. Tenía una idea.

Bajé de la plataforma sin decir nada, Cam sólo sonrío, sabía lo que iba a hacer. Me dirigí al despacho de mi compañera y entré sin tocar. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, leyendo los archivos del caso, los reconocí porque la carpeta era la misma que yo tenía conmigo.

– ¡Ey! ¡Ahí estás! Debemos hablar sobre nuestras identidades y toda nuestra información, para ir a Nueva York sin dudas ni nada.

Ella levantó la mirada de los papeles y me miró seriamente, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que me decía que no estaba molesta en lo absoluto. – ¿Por qué siempre entras así a mi oficina?

–No siempre lo hago, Huesos. Estás exagerando un poco –sonreí de la misma manera.

Se levantó para sentarse en un extremo del sillón y volvió a los archivos. Me estaba invitando a sentarme a su lado. Sonreí y acepté.

Los reportes de Nueva York decían que el cuerpo de Theresa había sido encontrado en un tiradero, fotos de ella cuando aún seguía con vida estaban adjuntas, al igual de una cuántas del lugar en dónde fue encontrada. Era una chica muy simpática, joven, y linda, eso era lo que decían sus compañeros de trabajo, pero no la conocían muy bien. Ellos podrían estar diciendo la verdad, así como también podrían estar mintiendo. Y allí es dónde entrábamos a escena. Huesos reemplazaría a Theresa, sin embargo yo no reemplazaría a nadie, siempre ha habido un sólo barman, pero el club se había convertido en un lugar muy popular últimamente y necesitaban la ayuda. Seríamos Tony y Roxy nuevamente, porque encajaban en los personajes. Anthony y Roxanne, una pareja comprometida que amaba viajar, pero que estaban escasos de dinero y se quedarían en Nueva York por un rato debido a eso.

Hablamos sobre el caso con tranquilidad, bromeamos, y jugamos. Era como antes de que le confesara mi amor por ella. Tal vez no había arruinado nada, tal vez podíamos seguir siendo compañeros y amigos. Tal vez podía ignorar mis sentimientos hacia ella...

Su risa resonaba en mis oídos, ella inclinó la cabeza y me miro de una forma tan especial... la mirada que me hacía pensar que ella tal vez si me quería después de todo.

No, no podía ignorar mis sentimientos que tenía por la científica racional que era mi compañera. Me aleje de ella un poco, tenía que dejar de engañarme a mí mismo. Tenía que seguir con mi vida.

La risa se detuvo y ella se puso de pie. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. –E-es mejor que vaya a mi apartamento a prepararme para el viaje.

También me levanté del sillón, y me acerqué a la puerta.

–Sí, yo debería hacer lo mismo –fue lo último que dije antes de salir de su despacho.


End file.
